hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Ironpeak Ballistics (Keturah)
For the utility Encounter, see Ironpeak Ballistics. Event "I'll join your rebellion, child," says Keturah, leading you briskly through the slanted back-alleys of Ironpeak. "Provided you aid me in hunting Aculeus." "You'll need a firearm. We're putting down a monster, not engaging in some contest of chivalry." The scent of gunpowder, leather and grease assaults your nose as you enter Ironpeak Ballistics. The proprietor, Filian, has filled the workshop with trophies from her monster-hunting days. A stuffed minotaur stares glassily out the front window. On the counter, a polished churtle-shell holds fresh flowers. And everywhere, resting on shelves and hanging from display racks, are the firearms that have made Filian a wealthy woman in her twilight years. A harmless little woman looks up from the counter, her expression warming at the sight of Keturah. "Ket! So this is your new charge? What happened to the other one?" Keturah ignores her prodding. "I'm here for the pistol, Filian." Filian nods and reaches under the scuffed counter. She smiles as she places a flintlock pistol on the countertop. Keturah picks it up and aims down the barrel. "This will do." 1) Pay for the pistol. (Lose 50 Gold) :The gunsmith gives you the pistol a final polish before handing it to you. :The player loses 50 Gold. :The player acquires Flintlock Pistol. :"Some restless skeletons have taken to loitering behind the shop. Old enemies, former lovers, I'm not sure, but they're good target practice. Clear them out and there'll be some coin in it for you." :She leads you to the back door with your new weapon like a grandmother leading a child on a surprise trip to the markets. :The Dealer draws a 5 of Skulls. :The poor doomed skeletons rattle defiantly in your presence. :The player enters Combat. :You return from blasting skeletons to catch the two old friends deep in conversation. "How can you be sure it's him, Ket?" Filian asks. :Upon your arrival, the exchange halts, and the gunsmith turns to you with a smile. "It's good fun, isn't it? Here. Your reward." :The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :"See that sparkle in the eyes, Ket?" Filian says to her old partner. "This one lives for the hunt, like we once did!" :Keturah begins to carefully pack her new bullets into her haversack. Her hands tremble - from age or nerves you cannot tell - but with a violent jerk, a bundle of parchment spills from the bag. Bounty sheets, dozens of them, scatter onto the floor. :You bend down to help gather them up. :Filian frowns at the vast spread of bounties - thieves and defected Empire soldiers and strange beasts. "Ket..." :Keturah ignores her. :"This will not bring Tamar back, Ket... This Aculeus, are you sure it's him?" :Keturah snatches the rest of the bounty sheets from Filian's hands. She struggles to her feet and leaves without a second glance. :Filian sighs. The aged gunsmith clasps your shoulder before slowly returning to her tasks. :The player gains this card's Token. :Encounter ends. 2) Haggle. :Keturah watches with impatience as you begin to haggle. :Filian looks amused. :Dice Gambit (Target: 13) :Success ::"Alright, alright," the gunsmith smiles. ::Price reduced by 1 gold for each point in dice target. :Failure ::The gunsmith shakes her head and chuckles. "Certainly not! You wouldn't put this old woman out of business, would you? :Filian shows Keturah a selection of silver bullets. 3) Leave. :You leave, vowing to return with the necessary coin. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Cruel Keturah. Token Unlocks For visiting Filian the gunsmith, your Supplies have been added to. * Flintlock Pistol For visiting Filian the gunsmith... * Blunderbuss * Valt & Villie: Fine Baked Goods * Alistair's Antiquities Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Companion-Specific Category:A Cold Hearth